


vocal fry

by olive2read



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face Painting, Face-Fucking, M/M, Noah Reid’s New Album, Podfic Welcome, Vocal fry, get by with a little help from my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Noah needs some help to achieve the right vocal pitch for his new song





	vocal fry

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a #spitefic and, of course, evolved into something that isn’t remotely spiteful and brings me so much joy.
> 
> As ever, thanks to the lovely folks at the Rosebudd for the laughs and inspiration!

Noah chewed on his lip as he listened to the last take. Something was missing and he wasn’t sure what. He only had limited studio time, what with rehearsals and read-throughs and going over options with his agent, and he really wanted to get this track laid today so that he could shift gears to the next thing. He reminded himself that too much work was a fantastic problem to have and cued up the track again.

Four minutes and twenty-nine seconds went by in a blur and made not a single impression. Noah sighed. His brain was struggling to focus on the recording session and he acknowledged that kicking himself over it wasn’t going to make him any more efficient.

“Thanks guys, I think I’m gonna call it a day.” He was greeted by nods all around from the production team and set about packing up his guitar, mind already zipping ahead to his to-do list for afternoon rehearsal.

____

On his third glass of wine with dinner, it hit him. He needed to sing the bridge in a lower register. Setting down his glass, he jumped up and ran to grab his guitar.

Running through it a few times on the couch, he shook his head. It was definitely sounding better but still needed … something. His phone buzzed on the table and Noah welcomed the distraction. 

His whole face relaxed into a smile as he read Dan’s text. Suddenly it hit him. Noah knew _exactly_ what he needed for this song.  
____

An hour later, ensconced with Dan on the couch, Noah put his plan into motion. He started with small, soft kisses along Dan’s throat, moving up to his ear for a quick nibble, delighting in the gaspy whiny noise Dan was making, and sucking his way along Dan’s collarbone. Dan shifted, bending and swinging his right leg in front of Noah, then sliding it behind him on the couch so that his whole body was turned to Noah, hardening cock in easy reach. Noah took advantage of the new position to skim a hand down and give it a squeeze. Dan’s hips moved, pressing his cock harder into Noah’s hand and Noah rewarded him with another squeeze.

“I thought you needed my help with something.” Noah smiled into Dan’s neck at the catch in his voice.

“Oh, I do,” he replied, hands moving to unbutton Dan’s skinny jeans. “This is precisely the help I need.” He dragged the zip down slowly over Dan’s erection, relishing Dan’s hiss, and then reached into his boxer briefs. They both groaned when skin met skin. 

Noah leaned back and took a moment to admire the scene before him. Dan’s cock, hard and needy and already glistening with the first drops of pre-come, Dan’s neck ravaged by Noah’s tongue and teeth, perfect hair unraveled by Noah’s hands … and then there was the man himself, so eager and wanting, pupils blown wide with desire, and the most beautiful thing Noah had ever seen.

“I _need_ ,” Noah told him, “to suck your cock.”

Dan choked out a laugh. “W-wh-ha-hat?” He asked. “Don’t get me wrong, Noah, my cock is absolutely available to help you,” he thrust his hips up, his cock an arrow toward Noah’s mouth, “but what brought this on?”

Noah gave him a mischievous grin. “Well,” he said, leaning in to trail kisses along Dan’s neck again, “I was” kiss “in the studio” kiss “today” kiss “and something was missing” kiss.

“And that something was my cock?” Dan was obviously going for skeptical but it came out a little too breathy to pull it off.

Noah flushed. “Kinda?” He shrugged. “I’m working on this bit where I want my voice to go deeper and when I try it on my own, I can’t quite get there.”

“Ahhhhh,” Dan said, eyes dancing. “So you invited me over to achieve the deep-throat vocal fry?”

Noah nodded, ears going pink. He didn’t know why talking about it made him squirm in a way that thinking about it or, hell, even _doing_ it didn’t, but that didn’t change how hot his neck was getting.

“That, um, that okay with you, buddy?” Oh god, embarrassment always enhanced his dudebro tendencies.

Dan traced a finger along the shell of Noah’s reddening ear, smirking. “Well, _buddy_ my cock is – as ever – happily at your service.”

Noah nodded and ducked his head into Dan’s neck. It was a little bit to hide and a little bit strategic as he took advantage of the proximity to suck at his favourite place, the little hollow just below the place where Dan’s collarbone met his sternum, then pulled back once more. He held up a hand to Dan’s mouth, grinned at Dan’s raised eyebrow, then groaned as Dan licked across his palm. Dan took his time, eyes locked on Noah’s, until his hand was sloppy with saliva. 

Noah crushed his mouth over Dan’s as he began to jerk his cock. Dan moaned into the kiss and for a while they lost themselves in the tangle of lips and tongues and teeth, in the glide of Noah’s palm up and down Dan’s shaft.

Dan finally broke the kiss, breathing hard, to tell him, “If you want to suck my cock, you’re going to need to do it soon because I’m close.”

Noah gave him one more squeeze and then released his hold, slithering off the couch and on to his knees. He locked his gaze with Dan’s, relaxed his throat, and took Dan’s cock in down to the root. He swallowed a few times, then backed off, wrapping his hands around Dan’s hips and tugging them forward. Dan took the hint and, digging a hand into the short curls at the nape of Noah’s neck, began fucking his face.

Noah centred every bit of his focus on the cock invading his throat. His fingers stiffened their grip on Dan’s hips as Dan force-fed him his cock and there was none of the distraction that had plagued him all day, just the incredible feel of Dan’s full length moving across his tongue, pressing deep into his throat until it was almost too much, pulling back as Noah gagged and swallowed and moaned around it. 

“Fuck, Noah,” Dan breathed out. “You like that?” Noah tried to nod but couldn’t quite manage it. “Yeah, you do. Fuck, you look good like this, messy and slobbering all over my cock.”

Noah whimpered.

Dan tightened his hold on Noah’s hair and increased the pace of his thrusts. Noah could feel him getting close and reached a hand under his pants to his own neglected and painfully hard cock, giving it a few tugs.

“Fuck, yes, Noah. Touch yourself while I use your mouth.” Noah’s hand sped up as Dan egged him on. “I want you to come for me like this, desperate and choking on my cock,” he continued as he slammed into Noah’s throat and the words pushed Noah over the edge.

He screamed wordlessly around Dan’s cock as he came and Dan shuddered in reaction, squeezing the base of his cock and withdrawing from Noah’s mouth.

“I wanna paint you,” he panted. Noah nodded vigorously and Dan erupted, shouting “FUCK! NOAH!” as thick streams of come streaked across Noah’s face and chest. 

Dan pulled a now-boneless Noah up into his lap and kissed him hard, both of them still gulping for breath. 

“That might be the hottest thing we’ve ever done,” Dan said, as he pulled back.

“Wow, yeah, that was phenomenal,” Noah rasped out, vocal fry crackling and face lighting in triumph at the sound. “Fuck, I sound good.”

Dan let out a bark of laughter and gave Noah a squeeze. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into the studio, eh?”

Noah grinned at him. “You might need to come with me, just in case this wears off.”


End file.
